Engine Gattai GunBir-O
, referred to as "Another King of Engines", is formed when Gunpherd, Birca, and Carrigator combine. Its techniques include where Birca spins so rapidly that he creates a wind vortex that pushes the enemy back or alternatively shields GunBir-O, and , where Birca twists its "wrist" to get something submerged in water, much like a fish game in a festival . GunBir-O can also use the Gunpherd Gun and Bircutter Slash attacks. With Engine-O and SeiKuu-O, it can perform Go-Onger Storm, Triple Punch, and Grand Prix Festival. Its finishing attack is the . Carrigater announces , then GunBir-O performs a colored one-two slash attack with Gunpherd then Birca, then Carrigator participates by chomping onto the unfortunate Banki. Engine-O G6 ''See also: Zenith Megazord This giant fuses the power of the first 6 Engines into herculean strength, overpowering the Ministers-powered Lens Banki. It can attack with the G6 Kick, a flying kick. Additionally, it can travel with Carrigator's wheels at extreme speed, outmaneuvering giant Banki when necessary. Ren also made the Blaster Souls to use with the Handle Blasters for the G6 Grand Prix, where Engine-O G6 charges through a racing track manifestation, stops, then fires energy constructs of the 6 Engines that compose it at the enemy, destroying him/her. Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Other Combinations GunBir-O Jetras With Jetras, GunBir-O becomes , using Jetras's wings and the Bircutter in its . GunBir-O Toripter With Toripter, GunBir-O becomes , using the Gunpherd Gun and Toripter's turrets in its . Additional Formations *'GunBir-O' combines with Engine Gattai Engine-O and Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O to form Engine-O G9 *'GunBir-O' combines with Engine Gattai Engine-O, Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O, and Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O to form Engine-O G12. Cockpit Zenith Megazord Cockpit.jpg|Engine-O G6 Cockpit Behind the scenes Etymology *This combination's name is either a pun on the Japanese word which means to work hard or to do one's best, or the portmanteau of the two Engines' speech quirks, "Ganga gan" and "Baru baruka". The latter is referenced in GP 07: Partner Amigo, after they destroyed Bombe Banki. Notes *When GunBir-O is formed, Carrigator's head bends at the middle as Gunbir-O moves. *In its Grand Prix, Birca rotates to face the fist instead of his tail. Appearances **''GP 06: The Maiden's Heart'' **''GP 07: Partner Amigo'' **''GP 08: The Greatest Miracle'' **''GP 09: Tomorrow's There'' **''GP 10: Starting Alright'' **''GP 11: Radio Jack'' **''GP 12: Sosuke Banki!?'' **''GP 13: Tank Full of Chivalry'' **''GP 14: Doki Doki Every Day'' **''GP 15: Engine Stall'' **''GP 16: Honor Recovery'' **''GP 18: Commoner Hero'' **''GP 19: Gunpei's True Intentions'' **''GP 21: Childish Guys'' **''GP 22: Last Wish'' **''GP 23: Reckless Flash'' **''GP 24: First Smile'' **''GP 25: Goodbye Mother'' **''GP 26: Love Relationship'' **''GP 27: Granddaughter Hant!?'' **''GP 28: Partner Gunpei'' **''GP 29: Stop Hiroto'' **''GP 30: Punch of Friendship'' **''GP 31: Idol Debut'' **''GP 32: Search for Treasure'' **''GP 33: Primeval Engines'' **''GP 34: Devilish Woman'' **''GP 35: Engines' Bonds'' **''GP 36: Sosuke… Eternally'' **''GP 37: Engine Banki!?'' ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger **''GP 38: The Maidens' Sanctity'' **''GP 39: Nostalgic Children'' **''GP 41: Advanced Childcare'' **''GP 42: Campus Secret'' **''GP 43: End-of-Year Big Cleanup'' **''GP 44: Protect Christmas Eve'' **''GP 47: Ministry Shake-Up'' **''GP Final: Road of Justice'' * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!*}} References See Also Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Mecha (Go-Onger) Category:Three-Piece Combination